


Solidarity

by GirlbossLiamWalker (xoxoMouse)



Category: Walker (TV 2020)
Genre: Coming Out, Emotional, Family, Gay, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, Liam is Stella's Dad who the fuck is Cordell, Slice of Life, Your honor I don't care about Cordell's redemption arc Liam raised those kids, uncomfortable family dinners, wlw mlm solidarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28869189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxoMouse/pseuds/GirlbossLiamWalker
Summary: Liam is sitting through their weekly family dinner when Stella decides to mention her plans for homecoming.
Relationships: Liam Walker & Stella Walker
Kudos: 17





	Solidarity

There was something to be said about the perverse pleasure Liam got from the inherent shame he felt after a Sunday dinner with his family. Like maybe if he let them punish him he wouldn't have to do it himself. It was a trainwreck he couldn't quit staring at and a bruise he wouldn't stop poking. But that was something to be examined and aloud in the confessional with the captive Father just a screen away, not while his actual father was prompting him to pass the salt.

"Bonnie," his mother chided, slapping his hand away from the ceramic rooster salt shaker. "Your cholesterol."

His father grumbled and peppers his meatloaf liberally instead (The _only_ thing the man did liberally.) Ever since his heart attack a couple of years ago Mom had put him on a 24/7 no sodium lockdown-- which was hell considering Mom's idea of spicy was a teaspoon of salt to every gallon of chili and two tablespoons of sugar to cool it down. Liam had tried to introduce her to the miracle of the bayleaf but, well, she simply wasn't having it. That was the real kicker: She'd come around (mostly) to the fact her baby boy was a subscriber of the homosexual lifestyle after a year or two, but if she ever saw the inside of his spice cabinet? It'd send her to an early grave.

The gay thing was going surprisingly smooth as of late. Sure, it was a quaint little 'Don't Ask Don't Tell' situation but it was so much better than the weekly eternal damnation speech he'd resigned himself to after he came out in college.

Stella sneezed at her Grandpa's could of pepper and Cordell chuckles at her little chipmunk sneeze. Liam kicked him under the table. If he'd bother to pay attention he'd know that Stella hated when people noticed the small and dainty parts of her; she was too fragile to let people know about them.

"Bless you, Stells."

Her dark lined eyes were still narrowed at Cordell. "Thanks, Uncle Liam."

"Stella," his Mom started. "How's your trigonometry class going? I know you've been studying for midterms."

"I got an 85. It's fine."

Mom bristled but she knew better than to push it. She tried again. "Homecoming is coming up soon, any fellas catch your attention yet?" 

Liam saw the glint in her eye and didn't even have time to swallow his dish-sponge-ish meatloaf before the words were out of her mouth:

"My girlfriend and I are probably going to skip the dance, actually."

He choked. He thumped the side of his fist against his chest and chased it with water. There was a thick silence around the table.

"You can't date a girl we don't even know," Cordell said. "You're only sixteen."

"You don't even know _me_ ," Stella shot back. "So mind your damn business next time."

She slammed her hands down on the table before she stormed off.

The rest of the family stared at him. Half expectantly, half with scorn. _You did this to her,_ his mother's eyes said. _Isn't it enough I'll live eternal without you? Now you've condemned her, too._

Liam trotted off dutifully after her. She was on the back porch, swaying on the bench swing she almost bolted before she realized it was him coming to check on her. Her eyes were glassy with tears and she shoved the heels of her palms into them to try and stop them from falling. 

"Oh," Liam exhaled. "You were serious."

She crossed her arms and tucked her hands in like the idle things might do more damage left unchecked. "Yep."

He sat next to her, wound an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in. There were a million things he could have said, wanted to say to her: _'I'm sorry I didn't break them in for you,' 'Im sorry you'll never unsee their faces,' 'you'll get used to it. Mostly,' 'I wish you didn't have to,' 'I wish you had felt safe enough to tell us sooner,' 'I'm sorry I couldn't give you that.'_

Instead he squeezed her close.

"I've got you, Stella."

Because he did. He always would, no matter what. 


End file.
